This study is an evaluation of low dose paclitaxel in the treatment of aids-rela -ted kaposi's sarcoma. Paclitaxel will be given at a dose of 100 mg/m2 every 2 weeks. Patients are evaluated for toxicity & response to therapy. Prior pharmacokinetics studies on blood have been performed. the purpose of the current study is to determine the clearance of the drug in the urine and feces.